criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
More Than A Nightmare
''More Than A Nightmare ''is the fifth case of Elrolstown. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. It is set in 60s England. This case is set in Green Gardens. Plot When the team heard the scream, Chief Karlos told Harper to go investigate the alley, and there they found businessman Adam Sever without his arms, decapitated, and slashed in the stomach. They found his head, which was missing both ears. The strange thing was a coin stuck in his neck, which they pulled out. It had powder on it, which was confirmed to be Gabalium. Adam never took Gabalium, so it was the killer who did. Autopsy reports revealed that Adam was drugged before getting killed, which was caused by the stomach being slashed. The killer slipped the drug inside Adam's Amazing Bulk Cocktail, and then waited for him outside the alley. However, the killer took a picture of them putting the drug in the drink. There were no clues in the picture, but the picture was taken from a Kameroid. There was also an angry letter to the victim. The letter was from Charlie Tasini. It said for the victim to stop insulting him. Charlie said that Adam liked to mock him. Sepri revealed that Adam was arrested 2 years ago for rape. It turns out he had raped Laspa Pally, who lived just by Rals Bridge. The team went to Rals Bridge next. On Rals bridge, they found Laspa, who said that she had forgotten all about being raped by Adam, and said it was old news. The player searched Rals Bridge, where they found a lab coat. When Harper looked at the name tag, she gasped. It was Oliver Hankston's lab coat. When they asked Oliver what he was doing on the bridge, he said he was just talking to Laspa. Oliver said the time he left at was 2:47 pm. The murder happened ten minutes later. The player had no choice but to mark Oliver as a suspect. After the events, Harper gets a call. It was from FBI Agent Darius Lisalo, who said that Chief Karlos' brother witnessed the murder. Alexander Karlos said that he saw Adam very clearly, but didn't get a close enough look at the killer. He admitted that Adam and him got into an argument before the murder about his ship, but he gave a major clue. The murder weapon was a white bear claw. After Adam was decapitated and had his arms chopped off, the killer dumped the white bear claw on the playground, where the player went next. There they found the white bear claw, a magazine with Adam in front page, and an autographed picture of boxer George Sirinusa. The autograph was to Adam. George said that he gave Adam his autograph while watching his child play on the playground. The white bear claw had a quote on the paw. Gail said it was a quote from a Jules Verne novel. Oliver loved Jules Verne, so that was added to his profile. On the magazine, Adam's face was scratched out and below it said "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE!" The handwriting matched Laspa's. Laspa said that she would never forgive Adam for raping her, and that he needed to pay. However, Laspa denied killing Adam. Harper suggested searching the crime scene again, which they did, and found a security camera and a broken trophy. The security camera was unlocked. The footage showed fifteen minutes before the murder. In the alley, Adam kept on asking if he could use Charlie's special plane for a meeting. Charlie then got mad after he repeatedly asked over and over. He then said "For the last time, NO!!!" The footage ended after. They questioned Charlie about the argument. He said that he was never letting somebody use his special plane. The trophy was repaired and was revealed to be a football trophy. The trophy had Adam and Oliver's names on it. Oliver was questioned how the trophy ended up there, and he said that he saw Adam and thought that he would like to see it. However, Adam said that he has way better things to do than to hang out with Oliver. After the events, the team gets a message from the killer, telling them to stop investigating! After receiving the message, the team went back to the bridge. There they found a message in a bottle and a music sheet. The message in the bottle was a threat to Adam, saying that he was about to feel the "Wrath of the Seas". Alexander said that Adam made the seas angry, and that the British Serpent was going to eat him. He started saying that he got lucky by dying. The music sheet was a song by Beethoven. On the corner of the page said, "Practice". The music sheet was George's. He said that he was also a music teacher for high school students. But when Adam found out, he humiliated George. The team then is going to take one last look at the playground. There they found a Kameroid camera and severed arms. The camera showed the the killer was exactly 5'6, and that the killer wore a bow tie. The team arrested Laspa Pally for the murder. Laspa denied the accusations at first, but then broke down in tears and confessed. When asked if it was out of revenge, Laspa denied. She found out that Adam was working for Jhos Emerson. Laspa later snuck into the hideout that Jhos and Adam were in. She then found out that they were going to control the weather! Laspa felt like this needed to be stopped, so she waited until Adam got a drink, drugged him, and then dragged him outside, where she slashed him open with a white bear claw. She wasn't satisfied yet, so she chopped off his head and arms. Judge Gaubs sentenced Laspa to 10 years in Kollect Psychiatric Hospital. After the trial, the team asked Laspa where the hideout was, she said she didn't remember. So Kinaso and the player searched around the bridge, where they found a scratch ticket. When they scratched it off, it said "Sponglis Swamp." Sponglis Swamp was miles away, but Oliver confirmed that that was where Jhos lived. Later, the team heard that the mayor changed the date that they were going to bust down the museum. The team had to move quick, but then chose to find and arrest Jhos first. So the team went to the swamp. Summary Victim: Adam Sever (found without his arms and head, and his stomach slashed open) Weapon: White Bear Claw Killer: Laspa Pally Suspects Charlie Tasini (French Pilot) Age: 35 Weight: 135 lbs Height: 5'10 Eyes: Green Blood: A+ (This suspect takes Gabalium) (This suspect uses a Kameroid) Laspa Pally (Rom Com Actress) Age: 37 Weight: 121 lbs Height: 5'6 Eyes: Green Blood Type: B- (This suspect takes Gabalium) (This suspect uses a Kameroid) (This suspect reads Jules Verne) (This suspect wears a bow tie) Oliver Hankston (Lab Chief) Age: 32 Weight: 152 lbs Height: 5'7 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: B+ (This suspect reads Jules Verne) (This suspect take Gabalium) (This suspect uses a Kameroid) (This suspect wears a bow tie) Alexander Karlos (Ship Captain) Age: 42 Weight: 183 lbs Height: 5'6 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A+ (This suspect takes Gabalium) (This suspect uses a Kameroid) (This suspect reads Jules Verne) George Sirinusa (Boxer) Age: 26 Weight: 213 lbs Height: 6'1 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A+ (This suspect uses a Kameroid) Quasi-suspects Edward Tiosori (Mayor of Elrolstown) Age: 41 Weight: 193 lbs Height: 5'4 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ Killer’s Profile * * The killer takes Gabalium. * The killer uses a Kameroid. * The killer reads Jules Verne. * The killer is 5'6. * The killer wears a bow tie. Crime Scenes Alley-Trash Cans-Alley Bonus (Puzzle) Rals Bridge-Town Overlook-Rals Bridge Bonus (Timed) Playground-Swing Set-Playground Bonus (Differences)